Talk:Monster Island Buddies/@comment-152.26.211.24-20160129153311
I just thought of a cool plot idea: the MIB equivalent of the mirror universe from star trek! In this universe gojira was a good father (and is represented by the bandai japan G54) but after his death Godzilla and his amazing friends ;) try to get revenge on humanity and take over the world. The villians are instead a resistance and kiryu uses his normal origin (so gojira can try to get his son to be good again) here are the chracters emporer godzilla:GMK goji or bandai japan G2k jet juguar (exocutioner): fire fighter jj, is alos insane general rodan: (50th) memorial box rodan evil mothra:armour mothra, hates rodan gaurd dog angirus: that brown GFW anguirus , people actually get his name right evil minilla: bandai showa minilla,goes by minya and has british acent, is incredibly smart jirass: godzilla and minya's prisoner, lost frill during touture, bandai g65 mechagodzilla: tech guy, evil mode swicth swicthed and then broken, potrayed by bandai MG75 varan: Violent, loves fighting, potrayed by YMSF varan baragon: hates poetry,ultraman, and skakesphere potrayed by GMK baragon king ceasar: same but hates rapping and is evil. Potrayed by bandai creation KC zilla: Hates godzilla, plots to overthrow him with minya, minya turns the plan on it's head and tells Godzilla, big G kills him final wars style,potrayed by bandai final wars zilla form that 2 pack. the others are big g's forces resistance: commander ultraman: potrayed by ultraman zoffy. mecha king ghidorah (resistance): KG was captured by th "gojiran empire" ans turtured to the point where he needed to beome MGK kiryu (resistance): fearless leader,actually has gojira's skeleton this time spacegodzilla (resistance): pharmisist/ medic (to counteract being a drug dealer in main universe),portrayed by bandai japan spaceG. destroyah (resistance): 2nd in command to kiryu, potrayed by bandai aggregate destoryah to reflect being les outward like the main universe version gigan (resistance): starts out as a spy, is a skilled warrior and maintains his godzilla island version's sence of honor. Cover is blown when told to kill an inoccent monster, potrayed by memorial box gigan orga (resistance): same monster x/kizer ghidorah:KG's dad, dissaproves of his son's joining the resistance and openly states that it is the reason why he's MKG. Still on good terms with kiryu hedorah (resistance): same, but uses final wars incarnation biollante (resistance): Same, techical skills were what made kiryu and MKG Clover: Monster x's bodygaurd Grand king ghidorah: Same, but unable to take over the world. Other Ghidorahs don't share his views battra (resistance): Similar to drunk battra in personality, potrayed by trendmasters variant battra. titanosaurus (resistance): Same as bad future titano, helps biollante sometimes death ghidorah: Same king kong (resistance): Sitll has a score to settle with big G, killed when he challenges Godzilla so that the others can escape, potrayed by kong 2005 nuetral earl:captured by mechaG and killed megaguirus: same Gamera:Hates the G but also the resistance, potrayed by bandai 95 gamera little godzilla and baby godzilla: same, minya and zilla attemp to train them to be evil but can't get thorugh to them. new guys: same, are tryed to start their own resistance but it failed and they became part of emporer g's army instead. That's all i got, hope you guys like it.